Remember Who You Are
by bookcrazy24
Summary: What if Eight was brought back to life but not how you wanted him to be? Is he gone forever? Or can Marina make him remember who he really is?


**Hi! This is my first ever fanfiction story I have wrote like ever! So I don't know if it is any good, but please review!**

**I got the idea from a cartoon I used to watch and so I wanted to apply it to Eight and Marina!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own The Lorien Legacies series or their characters and I don't own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!**

Remember Who You Are

Dodge. Shoot. Freeze. _Kill_.

All these thoughts are running through my head as we battle the Mogs. I see the others are doing fine too. I can hear Nine, yelling, as he mows down the enemy. I see John using all of his legacies to fight them. I can't see Six but I see Mog after Mog turn into ash without an opponent so I know she is okay. I can't see Adam anywhere.

I'm still blasting Mogs when I feel the ground start to shake. _Adam_. The Mogs look around, unsure of what is going on. _Idiots._

Suddenly the earthquake creates a big hole in the center of the room we are in. The Mogs don't notice.

Until Six creates a wind powerful enough to throw about 30 of them into the hole.

The Mogs seem to realize our plan now but it is too late.

In less than a minute, all of the Mogs that we were fighting were taking a trip down the hole.

We all gather in the middle of the room. John and I ask if anyone needs healing but nobady needs it. No one got a scratch.

Strange. _They didn't even seem to try very hard._

I decide to speak up, "Guys, wasn't that too easy?"

Nine just smirks, "Nah. They were just soldiers anyway. We are way stronger than them anyway."

Six shakes her head, "I agree with Marina. That was way too easy."

Adam asks, "Yeah I agree."

John looks unsure, "I don't know you guys maybe we are just stronger now."

"See! Even Johnny boy agrees with me!" Nine says, "What do you honestly think Setrákus Ra made it that easy by sending very weak soldiers for us to beat?"

"Well, that is exactly what I did."

_Oh no! That voice!_

All of us whipped around and standing there at the top of the stairs was Setrákus Ra looking at us like he just won the lottery.

He started walking down the stairs, slowly, "Well, look what we have here. All the Lorien scum and their pathetic little human allies. Oh and let's not forget the Mogadorian traitor."

I didn't look at any of my friends because I know what I would see there: anger. We all were angry, all of us had something taken from us, because of this _monster!_

_Especially me._

Because of him my Cepan, Adelina, was dead.

Because of him, Hector, my only human friend at the Convent, was dead.

Because of him my best friend and sister, Ella, was captured.

_And Eight._

Because of him Eight was dead!

I suddenly was filled with a rage I have never experiences before. I thought when I exploded on Five I had shown the extent of my rage. Evidently not.

Ice starts to appear at my feet, spreading along the ground. The others start shaking and I realize that I must be making it very cold now. They all glance at me but they are not who I am in a stare down with.

Setrákus Ra is staring at me, curiously. He watches as the ground freezes even more. Than he looks back at me. I stare him right in the eyes to show him that I am no longer afraid of him.

I don't know how long it lasts before Setrákus Ra starts laughing.

I look at all the others in confusion. They all look back at me with the same expression. None of us knows why he is laughing, but it can't be good. Nine decides he has had enough.

"Why the hell are you laughing!? You are outnumbered Setrákus Ra! You have no Mogs here to deal with us as you fight with only one of us! This time it's all of us against you!"

Setrákus Ra stops laughing but has a creepy smile on his face as he looks at me, "No. It's not only you all against me. I have someone here to help destroy your pathetic race."

Nine just laughs, "Is it that coward Five? Well that's good if you have a death wish! Haha Bring him on out! I can't wait to take him down, than you!"

Setrákus Ra laughs again, "No, not him. But you do know him. Quite well actually" he turns to me, "Especially you Marina. I think you know him the best of all. And I know he can't wait to see you" he turns around and yells, "Come in! I know you can't wait to see them!"

I'm confused. _Who in the world could he be talking about?_ Before I can look up I hear Six gasp. I turn to her only to see a look of utter disbelief on her face. I look up to the top of the stairs and I feel my heart stop completely.

Than my heart starts beating fast and uncontrollably.

Standing at the top of the stairs is someone I never thought I would see again.

_Eight._

I am mesmerized by him. I never realized how truly beautiful he was till he was gone. Now I can see him again and it's like nothing has changed.

I don't notice that the ice I had created in my rage has melted away. I don't notice how Setrákus Ra is watching me. I don't notice that the others are staring in disbelief at Eight and some of them grasping their weapons tighter, thinking it's a trick. I don't notice that I am walking toward the stairs that Eight is coming down till Six grabs me by my arm and pulls me back.

"Wait!" Six says, holding me back.

I take my eyes off of Eight, unwillingly because I am afraid he will disappear again, and glare at Six, "What?!"

Six doesn't let go, "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean?! Eight is alive! He is right there!" _I can't believe this._

Nine says, "This isn't right Marina. Eight is dead."

_I can't believe what I am hearing_, "What are you talking about!? He is right there!"

Adam shakes his head, "Marina, listen. This is some kind of trap."

John jumps in, "Marina we have the scars on our legs to prove it" he pulls up his pant leg, "See-What?!"

We all look down and all of us can't believe it. The scar is gone! Eight's scar is gone. We all check our legs and the scar is gone off of ours too. That proves that the person over there really is Eight!

All of turn around, about to run up to Eight, and have a joyous reunion, when the sight before us stops us in our tracks.

Eight is standing right beside Setrákus Ra. Eight is glaring at us, his eyes ice cold. Setrákus Ra is smirking at us, "See? I told you that you would know him. But here's the surprise. He is on our side now. He now knows his true purpose: To destroy the Lorien Scum!" he starts laughing.

All of us are shocked. I look at Eight, eyes pleading to say that all he said was a lie. But all I get are cold eyes that have no emotions_. No, this can't be my Eight…_

Eight starts laughing, but it isn't his laugh, "You know, I think I know who I want to fight now" he looks at me, "How about her? Seems like it'll be fun."

John, Six, Nine, and Adam yell, "What!?"

I am too shocked to even react, _what?_

Nine explodes, "WHAT!? You want to fight Marina!? Dude, we are your friends! He" he points to Setrákus Ra, "Is the enemy! We are suppose to take him down! Not each other!"

Eight glares at Nine, "If my master has not destroyed you by the time I am done with her, than I will destroy you myself."

Before Nine can explode again, Setrákus Ra says one thing, "Have fun."

The next thing I know, Eight is right in front of me. I gasp and try to step away from him but he has a powerful grip on my arm and I can't move. He snarls at me, "Let's go."

The last thing I hear before Eight teleports me away is the sounds of my friends yelling for me.

Then it all goes dark.

He teleports me to the roof.

As soon as we are there, he lets go of my arm. I scramble away from him, scared. What is he going to do to me? I was hoping that everything he said in the room was all a ruse to get away from Setrákus Ra but the look in his eyes are still the same as before: Cold and harsh.

But that doesn't mean I can't try to reason with him.

"Eight?"

"…", he doesn't answer, he just continues to look at me.

I try again, "Eight? Don't you remember me? It's me, Marina! Please listen to me. I know you are in there! You are on our side, not the Mogs! They took everything from –", he interrupts me.

"No they didn't! You Loric scum did! I know! My master told me everything! You are the true enemies! And you must be destroyed! Every last one of you", he yells, enraged.

He scares me. Sure I was afraid of Setrákus Ra, but this is different. The Eight I know would never act like this. He's gentle and kind. Not this. So angry and enraged.

_He's been brainwashed._

That's why he brought Eight back. To turn him against us.

Eight starts talking again, "And I'm going to start with you."

I never see him coming.

His fist hit me right in the face, full force. The force so strong it pushes me back a good six feet along the ground. I raise my hand to my nose to see if it is broken.

Yep, definitely broken.

I hear Eight laugh.

I look up at him, appalled. He really means to hurt me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised but I guess I am still holding out the little hope that my Eight is in there somewhere.

Eight starts walking toward me again, "Wow. I knew you were weak but not this weak. You didn't even move. You aren't being fun. Come on! You can at least fight back! I mean, you do want to fight me, right? Oh course you do! Now", he stops in front of me and kneels down to me level on the ground, "I am going to give you a chance. Here punch me right in the face. I won't even stop you."

I don't move. I don't even look at him.

"Come on! Hit me!" He is getting impatient.

"No."

Silence.

"What?" Eight asks, barely containing the rage, I can tell.

"I said no! No, I will not fight you! You are my friend! I will not hurt my friends!" I would have continued but his hand grabs me by my hair at the top of my head and he pulls me to my feet. I scream in pain.

"No!?" Eight shakes my head making me scream again, "You won't fight me!?" He throws me away from him and I hit the edge of the roof. "You are a coward! And a weakling! You are not even meant to live! You have no purpose! You—Argh!" A gunshot is heard and Eight screams in pain. He grasps his shoulder where I can see blood appearing.

"Eight!" John. "That's so not true! Marina does have a purpose! She is suppose to help destroy the Mogs and their coward of a leader! We all are!"

I look over and see John, Six, Nine, and Adam all standing at the door of the roof. They heard everything evidently.

Six steps forward, "And that includes you, Eight. We are on the same side."

Eight just glares at her and laughs, "Really? Oh please. Besides Master will destroy you. He is probably right behind you now." He laughs even harder.

"Oh, really?" Nine steps forward and a smirk appears on his face, "Then who is on that space ship flying away?" He points toward the ship that now is indeed flying away.

"What?" Eight is upset. He runs to the edge near me and yells, "Master!"

"Give it up! Your master just left you here alone. He doesn't care about you and he never has. So now it's time for you to snap out of whatever you are in and apologize to Marina!" Six, seeing blood running down my face, yells.

John takes a few steps closer to Eight and I, "Give it up, Eight. It's over."

Eight turns around and glares at John, "I'll never give up! Not till I destroy every last one of you!"

So fast, it's hardly believable, he grabs me and jumps on to the ledge of the roof. I hear gasps of shock come from the others but they can't do anything when he shouts, "No one move! I swear any of you take one step closer, I'll snap her in half!"

And he could. His grip on me is so strong.

The others don't move but I can see that they are scared. They don't know what to do.

John says, "Let her go. You really don't want to do this."

Eight just laughs and his grip on me gets tighter, "Oh really? Then watch this." He takes one of his feet and stomps down really hard on mine. I feel the bones instantly snap. I scream out in pain.

Nine is furious. "I swear! You don't let her go and I'll—"

Eight interrupts him, "You'll do nothing! But I'll make you a deal. Either the Mogadorian traitor comes with me or she's finished!" His grip gets stronger around me and I can feel a few ribs start to break. I can't help but let out a little scream again.

Six, John, and Nine scream, "No!"

Adam says, "Fine. I'll go. But please let her go!"

Eight laughs, "Deal."

I can't take it anymore, "No!"

Everyone looks at me in shock, especially Eight, "What?"

"No I won't let this happen! Eight! All of us, we are your friends! We just want to help you! Don't let Setrákus Ra win! He is the reason you are acting like this! But I know the real you is in there! You! The one who lived up in the mountains alone for years! The one who teleported us all over the world by accident! The one who could always make a joke out of everything! The one who was my first kiss! The one who took me out on a date in the middle of a war! It's you Eight!" I notice that I had started crying.

Eight starts shaking his head, "No! That's not me! That's—"

"Yes, it is! And you know it too!" I look up at him, "I can see you fighting it! Don't fight it! Be who you really are Eight!"

Our eyes lock. He seems unsure, "But…"

"Please", I beg, "I love you too much to lose you again…"

That does it. His eyes go wide.

His grip loosens and I fall to the ground, having no energy to stand by myself. The others don't move but I can tell they want to. They just aren't sure who Eight is now, friend or foe.

"M-Marina?" Eight asks, his voice shaking, no longer harsh.

I look up at him and our eyes lock. It's his eyes. He's my Eight again.

"Eight?" I ask.

Eight's face lights up when he sees it really is me but falls when he sees the state I am in. He falls to his knees beside me, "Marina, I'm-I'm so s-sorry. I couldn't- I mean, I wasn't…" I put my fingers to his lips, shushing him.

"Eight. It doesn't matter. Right now, I…I couldn't be more happy than I am right now!" I throw my arms around his neck, crying again. His arms wrap around my waist, so gently, like he is afraid he will hurt me again. But I know he won't. He's my Eight again.

I hear the others cheering and Nine wolf whistling in the background but I don't pay attention to it. I pull away from Eight and look up at him, tears rushing down my face again. He has started crying too. We just laugh a little bit but not long because I pull him into a kiss.

I may have only kissed him twice before this but I know I'll never a day without kissing him ever again.

Eight pulls away and whispers, "I love you too."

The End

**So there it is! **

**It actually turned out better than I thought it would!**

**But please review! **


End file.
